


Oh, Brother.

by Curious_Reader



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV) RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curious_Reader/pseuds/Curious_Reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy one shot inspired by a gif set I saw of an interview with Sam where he says it’s a rough job having to Kiss a former super model, but someone’s got to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Brother.

**Author's Note:**

> while the characters depicted in this story are based off of real people, the situations and events are 100% fictional and purely for entertainment

He was being an idiot. Sam knew that, he just didn’t understand why. He had been picking fights with Cait for no real reason for a few weeks now. Everything to do with her was getting under his skin lately. Getting so bad that even the littlest things, like how she folded a shirt, irked him to the point of argument. It was because of this he had been taking it out on her. 

When his brother called that Friday asking if he wanted to spend the weekend at his house and hang out a bit, he jumped at the chance. Cait had just stormed out after another blow-up and he thought that perhaps time away might do him some good.

Over drinks they talked about this and that, the show, Cirdan’s work, their mum, and Caitriona. Sam had explained some of what had been going on, hoping that of all things perhaps some brotherly advice might help him figure out what he was doing. 

When Sam had finished, his brother burst out laughing. Not expecting this response, Sam just stared at him and waited for him to regain himself before even bothering to speak. Finally catching his breath and wiping away the tears from his face, Cirdan asked “so, is there a particular reason you’re pushing her away, or is this the normal ‘this is getting serious and it scares me’ thing?”

Sam rolled his eyes and said “that’s not wha…” He stopped when he saw the look staring back at him. “I don’t know; I don’t think so. But I don’t know. You know what, I don’t really want to talk about it,” he mumbled as he drained his glass.

Cirdan nodded and took a sip of his drink. “Okay, we don’t have to; but just keep this in mind. You’re not only pushing away a former Victoria’s Secret model; but a great, smart, tough girl who for whatever reason loves and adores you. You may want to think long and hard before doing anything too stupid like fight your way into losing her.” Sam knew he was right, but at that moment couldn't think of what he should do. He just nodded in agreement and poured another glass.

They didn’t talk much more after that, just watched TV and nursed their drinks in a companionable silence. A few hours later, Sam was left on the couch, staring at the ceiling and mulling over what his brother had said earlier.His thoughts ran in circles, he went over and over the fights they have been having, trying to come up with some justification for them; but he couldn’t. He knew there was nothing behind it past worry, worry that things might go sideways with what he and Cait had. 

After a night of poor sleep Sam woke up to a stiff neck and the sun in his eyes. The house was quiet, but he could smell coffee. Slowly he moved to an upright position, calling out to his brother, but got no response. 

Walking into the bathroom, an orange post-it note caught his attention. “Don’t be an idiot” was all it said. Ignoring his brother’s less than subtle reminder of their conversation from the night before, he continued about his business then left in search of the coffee.  
Walking into the kitchen, Sam was brought up short by a smiling Cait seated at the table, who greeted him with a sing-song, “Good Morning!” and a beaming smile., clearly enjoying the shock on his face.

“What…What are you doing here?” Sam croaked

Chuckling a bit, she said, “Oh, your brother called last night, said I should come over.” 

Noting how calm she seemed, he assumed Cirdan told her more about their conversation than he would have prefered. Sam inhaled sharply through his nose, then snorted, moving to the coffee pot. Doing what he could to avoid the coming conversation he took extra care with his coffee. When his tactics were becoming ridiculous, even to him he looked up and asked“So, did he give you any more information as to why you should come, or did you just decide to spend the day with my brother?”

Raising an eyebrow at him she answered, “No. Nice as he is, I’m not here for him. He seems to think you and I need to talk, and I rather agree with him. However, if you’d rather not; that’s your choice. I can go, pick up my stuff at your place, and see you at work.”

Moving to sit across from her he sighed again and keeping his eyes on the place mat he said quietly, “I’m afraid, Cait.”  
They spent the rest of the morning talking. They talked about them. Sam talked about his fear of how serious their relationship had gotten so quickly. He apologized for acting the way he had been lately, and told her he didn’t want to lose her, that he did love her. Cait, in turn, told him her fears, that--surprisingly--he found were very similar to his own. She too was worried about the what if’s, the intensity of “them”, and everything else in their daily lives that could affect or possibly put an end to them. 

By mid-afternoon, they were back on good terms. They had decided to give Cirdan back his home and head back to Glasgow. Cait stopped before and said “Hey, I’ll meet you out there, okay?” and headed in the direction of the bathroom. Sam still moving towards the door answered over his shoulder “Oh, yeah. Alright, I’ll be outside.” As they pulled out of the driveway Sam slipped his hand around hers, Cait squeezed back and smiled; things were okay.

\-------

A year and a half later, Cait and Sam sat on their bed opening a few of their wedding gifts. Coming to one from Sam’s brother. The card was sweet and short, stating simply how happy he was for them, and how he was glad he could have helped. Confused, Sam looked at Cait, who she shrugged and tore into the colorful paper. 

Inside was a small picture frame holding two orange post-it notes, that read “Don’t be an idiot,” and “He wasn’t.”


End file.
